


Soul mark. Harry Potter.

by Tryingmikeywinters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingmikeywinters/pseuds/Tryingmikeywinters
Summary: A large amount of the earths population are born with a tally. The soul mark. It determines whether you have a soulmate or not.When you meet your soul mate, walk past them, hear their voice, your tally changes into a picture.You can go your whole life without finding your soulmate. You can die alone.
Kudos: 10





	Soul mark. Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really know what I'm doing with this or where I'm going. The concept just came to me. It's 5:00 AM.
> 
> Don't know if this'll be character x character, OC x character. I just know I want it to be bxb or gxg, and Harry Potter.
> 
> I just thought of an idea for character x character, but I'd would be kinda sad though.
> 
> Just tell me your thoughts:) 
> 
> I figured I'd publish the first chapter and see what response I get.

No one knew who the first person to have a soulmate was, or how it came to be. It just sort of happened. Soulmates have been around since the dinosaurs. Paintings of cavemen and women with marks on their body's were recorded in history, as well as many famous historians. It was said that Cleopatra had a soulmate. Some said she had two.

No everyone born into this world were destined to have soulmates, but there were still millions of people born with the soul mark, so it wasn't a rarity, not even close. 

If you had a soulmate, you were born with a black line on your left wrist. Most people had been calling it a tally. Some people get their tally's late. As late as twenty. Some people had multiple tally's. Some people believed that meant that one person would go through multiple soulmates throughout their life, others thought it meant you just had two or three soulmates, and you'd all date. That latter would be correct. 

To know who your soulmate was, you had to, meet them in a way. You had to meet them directly, catch a glimpse of them, walk past them, or hear their voice, as long as you were in the same room as each other. Once that happened, you'd feel a tingling sensation somewhere on your body, and then a picture would show up. Your soulmate would have the same picture as you.

And then it would be up to you two, or three or four, to find each other. Some people didn't bother finding their soulmates for one reason or another. Some people didn't see the point, and saw it as a waste of time. Just because you had a soulmate, doesn't mean you'll necessarily find them. Some people spent their entire lives trying to find their soulmates after their picture showed up, and they died alone. Others would find their soulmate pretty quickly. Those who didn't bother trying would date others, but they could never love the person, not the way they loved their soulmate. They just didn't feel whole. 

People without soul marks wish they were born with the soul mark. They love the idea of soulmates, and think it's great. Having someone who was meant for you. But some of those with the soul marks know that it isn't what it seems. You don't know who your soulmate is, you have to find them. And some people go their whole lives without finding their soulmates, no matter how hard they try, and they die alone. And if you tried to date others, you couldn't love them properly. You'd never feel complete.


End file.
